


Bets

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Series: YouTube AU [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: “What did I do?” Stephen asks, upset.“You totally started it and now Tony robbed me of fifty thousand dollars. I don’t even think I have that many dollars,” Peter says.He does, Tony has for some reason ended up in charge of everyone’s money- but Peter can keep his money. Tony just wanted to win the bet for the sake of it.





	Bets

Wong looks over at Stephen, surprised. “You...  _faked_  a haunting to get rid of a roommate?” he asks. Peter is laughing so hard he’s no longer making noise and Tony is baffled and kind of wants to know how he made that a thing.

Stephen shrugs, “I didn’t like him,” he says.

He didn’t- Tony shakes his head. “You didn’t like your roommate so you  _faked a haunting to get him out_?” he asks.

“Oh, like you haven’t gone to great measures to get rid of a bad roommate,” he says, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, my roommates always lived in my house so when I didn’t want them there anymore I just kicked them out. But we- Rhodey and I- really hated Bernard so we mailed his stuff to seventeen different countries and gave his dog to a very loving family in Vermont. That guy was a dick,” Tony says. Even the dog thought so. 

He’s joked that rich kids go through similar phases and Bernard was in the ‘my daddy will hear about this’ phase. It made him absolutely unbearable to be around so Tony made him work to track things down and moved two cities over, Rhodey in tow.

Peter snorts, “Jesus Christ, I just ate my roommate’s food like a normal person,” he says.

Wong shakes his head, “you were the roommate that ended up eating something that’s so covered in hot sauce your anus burns  _looking_  at it,” he says.

“Jokes on you Wong, I love spicy food,” Peter tells him.

“Do you?” Wong asks, squinting a little.

Tony and Stephen exchange a look. “Yes,” Stephen says, “he has eaten things so spicy that my eyes water from across the room.” Tony too, and Peter will eat it with no problem. No one understands his eating habits, but that’s also because he will eat literally anything.

“What other nutty ways have you gotten rid of roommates?” Peter asks after a pause. Wrangling, apparently.

“Once I pretended to be my own brother and acted like I was basically Norman Bates. That guy moved out fast too. That’s how I met Christine, actually,” Stephen says. “But I liked her so you know the rest.”

“To be clear,” Wong says, “your condo  _isn’t_  haunted, right?” he asks.

Peter lets out a loud wheeze, “you tried to haunt Wong out?” he asks, shaking his head.

Yet again Stephen proves why they makes videos about  _his_  dramatics rather than his or Peter’s. “Its not like he pays his half of the rent,” Stephen mumbles.

“Its not like you do the cleaning,” Wong counters. “And with the way you live its a full time job.”

“Honestly he’s lived with you for like ten years, I feel like anyone who’s dealt with you that long should earn rent in emotional damage,” Peter says. Stephen gives him an offended look that does little more than make the rest of them, especially Wong, laugh.

“Oh you guys have no idea. Before you settled into an actual relationship playing therapist was my second full time job and it was a  _hassle,”_ Wong tells them. Tony snorts because yeah, he can only imagine. Stephen isn’t easy to deal with in a good mood let alone any other mood.

“You were not my  _therapist_ ,” Stephen says, still offended.

Wong gives him a doubtful look, “when you sit on a couch and complain at someone for long amounts of time that’s what we call therapy,” he says. “Also if I didn’t buy the groceries you’d have starved by now. Actually I have to do the cooking too. Face it Stephen, rent of no rent you’d be dead without me.”

Given the amount of times Wong has cooked for them Tony doesn’t actually doubt that. “So Wong, how come the ghosts didn’t scare you off?” he asks, wrangling again.

“Ghosts can’t hurt you, they’re mist,” he says like this is abundantly obvious.

Peter starts laughing. “Tony, I wish you could see your face right now because its  _priceless_. I thought the answer would be that they don’t exist, but I like yours better,” he tells Wong.

“Also we had a cat at the time so basically anything strange could be blamed on that,” Wong says.

Stephen rolls his eyes, “you bring home more animals than the humane society,” he mumbles.

“Cats are harsh on the ecosystems around them, its environmentally friendly and also the right thing to do to take them in,” Wong says, nose in the air. Stephen rolls his eyes again and when Tony tells him that, technically, Wong isn’t incorrect he sticks his nose in the air and refuses to talk.

“How do you date him?” Wong asks. “I’d kill him. I know Christine was tempted.”

“Sometimes,” Peter says, “if I’m mad at Stephen I’ll write him as a character and then kill him off.” Stephen unsticks his nose from the air just to give Peter an extra offended look for that and Tony laughs.

*

Peter looks at the experiment in the container for a few moments before shrugging and grabbing a fork. “So, think Stephen will drop his silent treatment soon?” he asks.

Tony grins, “you know how much he dislikes not getting constant attention, he’s honestly playing himself right now. He’s already sad you don’t care about his dumb silent treatment.” Sometimes Stephen lingers at the corners of conversations and stares at Peter like he’s going to talk to him if he does it long enough, but Peter finds watching Stephen look upset at the lack of attention funny so he doesn’t.

“Ten bucks says he drops it in a day,” Peter says.

“Fifty thousand says he breaks by the end of the night,” Tony counters and Peter grins, happy to take a bet he’d cash in on huge if he won. Problem is that he’s going to owe Tony fifty thousand dollars by the end of the night and he’s not going to be happy about it.

“I’ll take that bet,” he says, clasping Tony’s hand as Stephen walks in.

“How come the silent treatment doesn’t work on you?” he asks Peter, annoyed.

Peter turns and gives Tony the most offended look he’s ever seen on Peter’s face. “You planned this,” he says.

“He didn’t plan anything, he’s been giving me the silent treatment because I’ve been giving you the silent treatment,” Stephen says.

Which was the plan, yes. Stephen is like a dog but a very picky one- he needs constant love and attention to feel wanted and starving him out meant Tony would win his bet. But Stephen not knowing about it means Peter can’t claim it was rigged even though it wasn’t. Tony lifts his shoulders, grinning. “Straight from the horses ass,” he says.

Stephen squints at him, “who are you calling a horses ass?” he asks.

“You know what, I am not speaking to either of you right now,” Peter says, nose in the air.

“What did I do?” Stephen asks, upset.

“You totally started it and now Tony  _robbed_  me of fifty thousand dollars. I don’t even think I have that many dollars,” he says.

He does, Tony has for some reason ended up in charge of everyone’s money- which is probably for the best in Stephen’s case given how terrible he is with money- but Peter can keep his money. Tony just wanted to win the bet for the sake of it.

Stephen considers this for a moment before he turns to Tony, “you’ll pay attention to me, right?” he asks.

Tony smiles a little and opens his arms. Stephen rushes over right away, wrapping his arms around him and making a pleased noise as Tony hugs him back. Peter looks irritated with this but he did this to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
